Two lovers of the past
by NotMuch
Summary: Lara Croft and Alex Weiss had a "puppy love" relationship when they were kids. But for a reason, Alex had to move away. It pained Lara but he promised to come back. Years later, Alex doesn't enter the same school as Lara. Would they still remember each other and allow their broken relationship to continue or will they just be with someone else? (Characters from Tomb Raider 2013)
1. Prolouge

**Hey there! The characters here are from the latest Tomb Raider game which was released in March 5, 2013. Hope you guys like this fic! Review if you like the story ;) THE ALEX HERE IS ALEX WEISS NOT ALEX WEST**

"Tomboy! Tomboy!" the kids yelled and pointed at a young girl sitting by the foot of a tree. She was covering her face with her arms. Her face, clothes and shoes were full of dirt. By her side was a beheaded toy dinosaur. The toy's head was stuck in the ground, its mouth sticking up. After sometime, the kids went home leaving the young girl alone in the park. _"W-what d-d-did I do to them? Why're they m-making fun of me?"_ the girl thought. Then footsteps were heard not far away. A young boy wearing a white shirt with black outline was approaching her. He also wore faded jeans and sneakers. He stood in front of her, his glasses reflecting the sun's setting rays, making his eyes unseen. His black messy hair flowed with the wind. The girl sensed someone in front of her. "Look, if you want to tease me, go ahead. I don't care anymore." She said not looking up. "I'm not here to tease you." The young boy smiled. Recognizing his voice, the young girl looked up, her eyes red from crying. "Alex?" she asked. "Hey Lara." Alex crouched down next to her but fell on his butt as Lara tackled him for a hug. Even if they were only like nine or six, they were like little lovers. Lara got off and sat next to him. "The other kids teased you again?" Alex said as he reached for the broken toy. "Yeah. I don't see why people make fun of me just because I'm rich and I want to be an archaeologist." Lara said as she hugged her knees. "I don't see why you can't be one." Alex smiled as he fixed the head and the body of the dinosaur together. As he handed it back, she just took it and placed it on her feet. "I want to be a mechanic yet no one makes fun of me." Alex said as he looked at her. She looked at him with a weird face. "What?" he asked. "Well duh! You're smart and you're good at fixing stuff." She paused and picked up her toy. "Like my T-rex here." She grinned and shook it around. They both laughed and then Alex just looked at his best friend. She looked pretty in his eyes. She wore a simple grey shirt, black shorts and black sneakers that go over her ankle. "I'll still be your knight in shining armour though." Alex smirked. "And I'll be the damsel in distress." Lara said. "Yeah. And the monsters are the bullies." Alex laughed as he helped Lara up. They both laughed as Lara dusted herself. As Alex started to walk ahead, Lara held his arm. "Let's walk home together." Lara said with a childish smile on her face. Alex merely blushed and took her hand into his own. "Ok" was his only reply. They walked together, hand in hand.

Alex lived a block away from Lara. He would often go to Lara's place since it's enormous. He and Lara met in the park. He was nine while Lara was six. She climbed a tree and couldn't get down. As Alex started to climb up the tree, he heard a growl. He turned around and saw a haggard looking dog snarling at him. It had foam in its jaw which is not good. As the dog ran towards him, Lara clutched the tree ranch tighter. "Watch out!" she yelled. But Alex remained calm. As the dog came closer, Lara shut her eyes, not wanting to see anymore. In a swift movement, Alex picked up a rock and threw it at the dog. The rabid animal whimpered and ran away. "It's ok! I'm coming!" Alex said as he climbed to get Lara down. The both of them managed to get down safely. Lara was on Alex's back and clung tightly even though they're down. "It's fine. You can let go." Alex said as he crouched to help Lara get on her feet. "T-thanks." Lara stuttered. "Don't mention it. I'm Alex. Alex Weiss." Alex said as he extended his hand out to Lara's. "I'm Lara. Lara Croft." Lara said as she gingerly took his hand and shook. "Nice to meet ya Lara!" Alex grinned. Lara pulled her hand away and blushed. "Y-yeah, you too." Lara said.

"How'd you get up there?" Alex asked as he looked up at the branch he rescued her from. "I never knew how to climb a tree. I wanted to try it on this one here. I couldn't get down because the dog was scary." Lara said as she rubbed her arm. Suddenly, she felt his hand on her ponytail. "You got some leaves stuck in here." Alex snickered. "Oh shut up." Lara smiled. When that was finished, He looked at her and asked "Hey, want me to ride you home?" "Ride?" she asked. "Yeah, my bike's just over there." He pointed. It was black with neon green streaks on it. There were padded bars hooked up to the axels of the wheels, allowing a person to stand up while holding the biker's shoulders for stability. Basically, it was one cool BMX bike. "Wow!" Lara grinned as she ran towards it with Alex jogging towards her. "You like it?" he asked. Lara merely nodded. It also had a button hooked up to a headlight in the front. She stepped back as Alex got on his bike. He tossed her a helmet which was in his backpack. "Why do you have a helmet in your backpack?" Lara asked. Alex shrugged. "Just in case." He winked. Lara blushed and got on the bars of his bike. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, careful not to choke him. "Ready?" Alex asked as he turned his head. "Yup!" Lara grinned. "Hold on tight!" He grinned as he yelled and stamped on the pedals. Lara was caught by surprise and jerked her body a little.

The moment was incredible. Alex biked at high speed. Lara smiled and would often yell in joy. She never felt this free. She never had a friend until Alex came along. Along the way, Lara would give directions towards her house. They would often get lost but they asked the citizens nearby. Lara's ponytail would whip around in the wind. Alex's hair would brush past his face. Minutes later, he felt her shiver. He slowed down a bit until he stopped on the sidewalk. "Lara? You ok?" Alex looked to see her. "No" Lara stuttered. She was trembling. _"Maybe the cold wind." Alex thought._ He slowly got up from his bike, allowing Lara to do so. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. "Alex, you'll get cold too." Lara said. Alex merely smiled and reached in his bag. He got out a camouflage-coloured scarf. He wrapped it around his neck and go back on the bike. "You went get cold anymore." Alex smiled. They continued on their little trip to Lara's place. As Alex biked, she rested her chin on his shoulder. She hummed softly and closed her eyes. Alex slowly and carefully lifted his hand to place her hands in his scarf. Just in case she fell asleep, she wouldn't fall because her hands were wrapped around his scarf. After that, Lara slowly opened her eyes, her chin still rested on his shoulder.

Soon, they were at the gates of the Croft mansion. Alex's eyes widened as Lara got down from his bike. She took off his jacket and gave it back to him. "Thanks for the jacket." Lara blushed as she smiled. "No problem." Alex smiled as he got off his bike and bowed. "For I am your knight in shining armour." Alex smirked. Lara laughed as he twirled her around. "And you are my damsel in distress." Alex laughed. "Were, you mean." Lara smiled. "See ya around Lara" Alex said as got back on his bike. "Lara! Get inside my dear!" her butler called out. "That's my cue." Alex snickered. "Bye" he said. "Wait" she said. "Wh-"But was cut-off as Lara kissed his cheek. "Thanks Alex" Lara whispered and ran towards their doorstep. Alex rode back home which was a block away.

_Back to present_

"See ya Alex" Lara smiled. "Bye" Alex waved. But Lara reached out to hold is hand and kiss his cheek. "Thanks Lara." Alex blushed as he touched were she kissed her. "Bye" Lara ran to her butler waiting at the door. She held a blush on her cheeks as she ran towards her butler. _"Man, Lara's making me feel mushy inside."_ Alex thought as he walked back to his home.


	2. Remember Me?

**Hey! Chapter 1 is here! Summer's starting in my part of the world so I'll be able to update often :) The Alex here is Alex Weiss, not Alex West. **

Sunlight streamed into the windows of the Croft mansion. Its rays softly grazed along the young Croft's face as she opened her eyes. She groaned as her alarm clock went off. She picked it up and shoved it inside her nightstand. She didn't want to go to school. Her best friend, Sam, would understand why and would probably back her up on why she's absent. _"He's not coming back Lara. He isn't."_ Lara thought to herself as she buried her face into her pillow. Today was when Alex, the boy she met at the park. The one that saved her when they were kids and her "knight in shining armour". Today was the day he left to another country. Everything flashed before her mind. The events that occurred on the same date years ago.

_~Flashback~_

_Alex and his parents were about to go. "Alex!" a voice cried. He turned around to see Lara running towards him with a toy dinosaur clutched in her hands. "Lara? What're you doing here?" Alex asked as she stopped in front of him, breathing heavily. "I came to say good-bye, and to give you this." Lara said as she handed her toy dinosaur to him. It was the one he fixed a year or two ago. "But, this is yours." Alex said looking at it then back to Lara. "It's something to remember me by." Lara smiled. "Thanks." He said. He placed the toy somewhere inside his backpack. "I also got something for you too." He said reaching for something in his pocket. "What is it?" she asked. He pulled out a necklace with a spherical emerald tied to it. On the emerald was some words embedded on it. Lara, wanting to be an archaeologist immediately understood what it said. "Don't forget me" Lara said looking back up at Alex. He went behind her and wrapped the necklace around her neck. "I would be stupid if I did." He said making her tear up. "I'm gonna miss you" she said hugging him. "Me too" Alex said resting his chin on her head. This lasted for a few seconds then Lara pulled away. "Well, you better get going. Don't want to miss your flight." She said wiping some tears away. "Bye. Hope we'll see each other soon!" Alex yelled as he ran to his parents and waving back to the girl he would hope to see and return to someday._

_~End of Flashback~_

The memories just kept flooding back to her. Eating by herself at lunch, no one to be her lab partner and no one to call a friend in school. That all changed though when Sam came into the picture. They became best friends and she would always give Lara hope that Alex would come back (Lara told her about him). Now that she was twenty-one, she completely believed that he won't. Why? Each time she would try to message him through the internet, he wouldn't reply. Not even once. She stopped trying to communicate with him years ago. With a sigh, Lara got out of bed. After she showered, she changed into a turquoise shirt, brown pants and boots and wrapped her necklace around her neck. Then she ran downstairs to eat breakfast. When she was done, she ran outside only to be greeted by a soft gentle breeze. She took in a deep breath, and ran outside the gates of the Croft mansion.

She started walking down the side walk. She would often pass-by children about eight to twelve with their friends laughing and talking about random stuff. She smiled at them because they reminded her about Alex and at the same time, it saddened her too. Lara continued walking around town. She never goes to school when this day arrives. She just doesn't feel like it. Pretty soon, she was just walking aimlessly around. Only a slight bump from a stranger would wake her up. Alex leaving took a toll on her because, she liked him. She just never got the chance to tell him because she was afraid it would ruin their "friendship".

Lara just kept walking around by herself until it was almost sun set. Lara suddenly found herself in the park where they first met. She sighed heavily. She approached the tree where she first climbed. Lara leaned against it and watched the sun set. She closed her eyes as a soft breeze grazed along her cheek. _"I guess I better go home. Don't want Roth to get worried." Lara thought._ She turned around only to bump into a stranger. "Sorry. I didn't see you there." Lara said looking up. "Nah. Its ok-"the stranger was cut short because of Lara's reaction. Her eyes widened and tears were obviously about to be shed. She can't believe it. It's him. He's here. She could still remember. His messy black hair, his glasses, everything. The stranger also looked shocked. His eyes lingered to her necklace and back up to her eyes. Suddenly, the stranger grinned. He reached into his backpack and brought out a toy dinosaur. "I see you remember me Lara?" the stranger grinned. Lara laughed a bit as tears streamed down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest. "Alex you jerk. What took you so long?" Lara choked, her voice almost unaudtiable but enough for Alex to hear. "I'm sorry it took so long." Alex said hugging her close. She pulled away and tried to wipe away her tears but they were just replaced with new ones. Tears of joy. "When did you come back?" Lara asked. "Just a while ago. I came here hoping you would too." He shrugged. "Where're you going to stay?" she asked? "I don't know. My mom and dad are already here. They're at the same house I used to live in when we were kids." Alex winked. Lara merely blushed. "Anyway, wanna ride my new motorbike?" Alex asked. "Whoa." Lara said. It was just like his BMX before but this one had no padded bars on the axels. "Yeah took me almost half of my life to save for this bad boy." He said tossing her a helmet. As Lara got on, she placed the helmet on her head, leaving her ponytail out in the wind. "Shall I wrap your hands around my scarf so you won't fall when you sleep?" he said in a cocky tune. "Shut up or I will smack that grin of your face." Lara said jokingly. "Ok ok" he replied as he revved the engine of the motorbike. Lara wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder. "Thanks for coming back Alex." "It's good to be back." He replied as they drove away from the park. "Should I bring you home?" Alex asked as they turned a corner. "Yeah." Lara replied.

This was like déjà vu or something like that. Her ponytail whipping through the air, Alex's hair brushing past his face, it felt like she went back in time. Only difference was that she was a 21 college girl while Alex was 24. She's not even sure if he's still in college. "You know, I'm studying at a college near yours." Alex said as if reading her thoughts. "What course?" Lara asked, raising a curious eyebrow. "Electrical engineering." He replied. For some reason, Lara was not surprised. He always took an interest in it anyway. It was completely obvious when they were kids. "I knew it." She mumbled. "What?" "Nothing!" she smiled. Alex raised an eyebrow at her and slowed to a stop. "Well here we are. The place is still how I remember it." Alex said as Lara got down.

She gave back his helmet and he just got it and shoved it down his backpack. "Alex, how much stuff can fit in that?" Lara asked crossing her arms over her chest. "Lots of stuff" he shrugged. Alex stood up and walked over to Lara, his hands in his pockets. "Hey uh, before you go, could I ask you something?" Alex asked. Lara was just about to open the gates. "What?" she asked. "Maybe I could treat you to lunch sometime? Or we could watch a movie or something?" Alex asked as a slight blush completely was shown. It was completely visible to Lara's eyes. Lara also blushed the same way and shot him a charming smile. The kind that would make the boys in her school go crazy for. "Alex Weiss are you asking me out?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "I uh . . . well maybe . . . yeah" Alex stuttered. "Ok. Let's hang out on Saturday." She said. Alex sighed heavily. It was as if he was holding his breath the entire time. "I'll see you Alex." Lara said.

He waved goodbye and got back on his bike. All of a sudden, Lara remembered something. She walked over to Alex. He just revved the engine of the bike. "What's wrong Lara? You forget something?" Alex asked as she approached him. She merely shook her head. "Nope. I just forgot to do something." Lara smiled. "What is it?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her. She said nothing as she leaned in and kissed his cheek. Alex was taken aback. "Just like when we were kids huh?" Alex said as Lara pulled away. "Yup. See you Alex." She said opening the gates. "See you Lara." Alex said as they both waved goodbye. He revved his motorbike and sped away. Lara walked inside the Croft mansion. She jumped on a couch and smiled. _"He came back. He actually came back." Lara thought._ She closed her eyes and reminisced their little moment a while ago. She wasn't aware of Roth approaching her. "Hey Lara" he said in a loud voice. Lara was surprised and jerked a bit. "Roth, don't do that." She said, rubbing the back of her neck. "Hehe sorry. You looked really happy with Alex a while ago." Roth smiled. Lara just chuckled and went to go upstairs. "You still remember him?" Lara smiled. "Why wouldn't I? the both of you were so close." Roth shrugged. "Good night Roth." Lara said heading upstairs. "Goodnight Lara." Roth said. When Lara was completely up, he laughed to himself. "Your daughter's finally happy Richard. She finally is." Roth said to himself as he got up from his chair and headed to the kitchen to make some coffee.


	3. Alex

**Hey guys! Hope you're enjoying the story so far! Reviews are greatly appreciated for me to improve the story! Thanks!**

Lara slowly opened her eyes, only to be greeted by the warm sun and the chirping of birds outside. She looked at her clock and gasped. "Shit! I'm going to be late for school!" Lara exclaimed. She practically jumped out of her bed and ran out the door. Roth was just about to go to her room to wake her up when she ran past him. "Lara! Your clothes are on the medicine cabinet!" Roth said as she ran towards the bathroom. "Thanks Roth!" she said as she closed the door. She quickly took a shower and brushed her teeth. Then she ran out the door. Lara slid on the rails of the stairs and ran into the kitchen. Her backpack was already there and her shoes were just next to it. She practically dragged her shoes on, not even bothering to tie the laces. Roth just extended out two pieces of buttered toast which was snatched by Lara. "See ya Roth!" Lara exclaimed running towards the door. "Alex is outside! He's going to bring you to your school!" he said. "Ok!" Lara said running outside.

Roth was right. Alex was waiting for her outside the gates. The motorbike was all revved up and ready to go. Lara held a piece of toast in her mouth while she handed the other one to Alex. "You're going to be late." Alex smirked as he gave her a helmet. "Shut up Alex. You're going to be late too." Lara said as she got on the bike and putting on the helmet. "Touché" he said as he stepped on it and they sped away.

As Lara saw her school up ahead, she signalled Alex to stop. He just clutched the brakes and drifted right in front of the gates of her school. Some of the guys and girls looked at them and just minded their own business afterwards. "Thanks Alex." She said running towards the gates. She threw at him the helmet he lent her. He caught it as he was about to leave. Lara ran as fast as she could. She ran up the stairs and burst into her classroom. Luckily, she wasn't late and she had enough time to rest because she was exhausted. She ran all the way to the third floor, who wouldn't be exhausted?

As Lara set her bag down on the floor next to her table, someone comes from behind her and taps her shoulder. "Hey Sam" Lara said turning around. "Hey Lara. How's the day so far?" Sam asked. "Not too bad." Lara smiled. "Really? Then who's the guy you were riding with a while ago?" Sam asked raising a curious eyebrow at her. "How'd you-?" "The classroom's window can see the front of the school." Sam pointed out. "Who was he?" Sam asked once again. "He's my childhood friend." Lara said looking away, a blush slightly visible on her cheeks. "He looks more like a childhood Romeo." Sam laughed as she got a chair and sat next to Lara. "Wh-what're you talking about Sam? I don't like him. We're just friends." Lara said, her blush still visible on her cheeks. "More like friends with benefits." Sam said. "Sam!" "What? I'm just joking Lara." Sam smiled. She clearly knew that Lara liked this guy. I mean c'mon. She's her best friend. "What's his name?" Sam asked. Lara took in a deep breath and looked away. "His name's Alex. Alex Weiss." Lara finally said. "He seems pretty nice." Sam smiled. All of a sudden, the school bell rang. "Well, class is starting. I better get back to my seat. See ya Lara." Sam smiled. Lara grinned at her and faced the board as the teacher came in.

~_Time Lapse~_

"Did he ask you out?" Sam asked pointing her chopstick at Lara. "Yeah." Lara said slightly nudging her salad. It was already lunch and the cafeteria was bustling with students and teachers. Sam and Lara sat near a window that showed the college's courtyard within the campus. It had a waterfall in the centre and had a nice cobblestone path leading to different directions. Sam and Lara share a feeling of being out of place in the world and feed on each other's thirst for adventure. That's what made them best friends.

"What did you say?" Sam asked leaning forward. "I said that we'd hang out on Saturday." Lara said while biting of some lettuce. "Hah! So you do like him!" Sam exclaimed. "Well . . . yeah." Lara said. "You guys should totally go out! You look perfect together!" Sam grinned widely. "Sam it's been a long time since we hanged out together." "And?" "And, I'm not even sure if he's with someone else." Lara whispered to herself but it was enough for her best friend to hear. "Lara, that someone else is you. Do you think he would ask you out if he had someone else?" Sam stated pointing her chopstick once again to Lara. "Maybe you're right. Thanks Sam. You really know what to say." Lara said finishing the last of her salad. "That's why I'm your best friend." Sam said standing up. "So will you guys be going out tomorrow?" Sam asked. "Yeah" Lara replied as they went back to their classrooms.

It was already 4:30. The school bell rang signalling the end of Friday. Students were practically running out the doors even before their professors could dismiss them. Sam and Lara walked out the doors together. "Hey Lara, I think someone's here to pick you up." Sam smirked as she raised her eyebrows up and down while gesturing towards the gates of the school. Lara looked to where Sam was pointing and saw Alex leaning against his motorbike. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a white shirt inside that had the escape button of a computer keyboard. He also wore brown pants and black shoes. His hair was windswept and messy. And apparently, he was surrounded by girls of Lara's school. They were squealing and asking for his name, number, yada yada yada. Most of them were asking if he was single.

"Excuse me ladies." Alex said in a charming voice. It was deep and romantic, it actually made Lara blush. He walked over to Lara and Sam. "Hey Lara, who's your friend here?" Alex asked looking at Sam. "Dude, he is hot!" Sam whispered over to Lara. "Shut up." Lara said as she shoved Sam lightly. "Ok. I'm Sam. I'm classmates with Lara." Sam said holding out her hand. "Nice to meet you Sam." Alex said shaking her hand. "See you on Monday Lara." Sam winked at her and walked away. "Hey, Roth said I was going to bring you home." Alex said as they walked towards his motorbike. "You don't say?" Lara smirked, raising an eyebrow at him. Alex just chuckled as they got on the bike. The girls flirting with Alex shot death glares at Lara but she didn't seem to care. "I'm sorry girls. I'm already taken." Alex said as he revved up the motor.

Lara was shocked. _"I knew it" Lara thought to herself._ She was foolish. Of course he was already taken. How could a cool, charming and sweet guy like Alex not be taken by someone else? "By whom?" one of the girls asked. "I'm taken by the girl whose arms are wrapped around my waist." Alex smirked. Lara's eyes widened. _"Me? Of all the girls around the world he could choose, why me?" Lara thought._ "Anyway, gotta go. See you girls!" Alex said as he turned the bike around and sped away with Lara still stunned about what he said moments ago.

As they stopped in front of the Croft mansion, Alex turned a bit and looked at the girl behind him. "Lara, are you ok?" he asked with a concerned look on his face. Lara merely looked at him with eyes that held shock and curiosity. "Is it true? What you said a while ago?" Lara asked. Alex merely smiled at her. "Lara Croft, do you think I would ever lie to you?" Alex asked as Lara got down from his bike. "Alright then prove it." Lara said as she raised an eyebrow at him. It was like she was challenging him. "Well how?" Alex asked as he stood up from his bike. "Proof 1, Of all the girls in the world, why me?" Lara asked. Alex smiled. It was like he was expecting her to ask that. "Because" Alex said as he got up and placed his hands in his pockets. "You were the only girl I ever liked." Alex said gazing into Lara's eyes. Lara blushed at his statement. "But what about the other girls in America? What did you think of them?" Lara asked. "I didn't think of them. The only girl on my mind was you." Alex smiled.

Lara's eyes widened. She can't believe it. All those years apart, she was the only thing on his mind. "You really like do you?" Lara said resting her head on his chest. "Yup" Alex said, wrapping his arms around her, holding her close. They stayed like that for a few seconds until Lara slightly pulled away. She leaned in and kissed Alex on the cheek. "See you tomorrow Alex." Lara winked. "O-ok" Alex said. As Lara went through the gates of the mansion, Alex turned around and headed back to his bike. _"Damn, I thought Lara was going to kiss me. Oh well" Alex thought._ He got on his bike, revved it up and sped away, completely and utterly excited for their "go out" tomorrow.


	4. Realize

**Hey! How's everything so far? Hopefully it's good. Anyway, I present the next chapter! Reviews are greatly appreciated ;)**

**-** It was already 11:20 am. The sun was up, the birds were chirping and everything in the Croft household was quiet except the constant tapping of Lara's shoes on the marble floor. She was already waiting for Alex to go over and pick her up. She was wearing a light grey shirt with a denim jacket that only reached her lower chest, jeans and black sneakers. She had a leather bag slung over her left shoulder and the necklace Alex gave her was wrapped around her neck. Lara was pacing back and forth and was constantly looking at her watch. It was until the point that she sat on the couch and just stared at the floor. _"He's just late Lara. He's just late." She thought._ Lara can't contact him because she forgot to get his number. Anyway, Alex said he was going to pick her up at 11 am and then they'll stroll around a nearby mall. Lara got up with a sigh and ponytailed her hair.

Just as she finished, she heard a motorbike outside. She jogged over to the window and peeked outside. She saw Alex as he just took off his helmet. His hair was ragged and messy, like he just woke up. He wore a black leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up over his elbows and a navy blue underneath. He also wore grey pants and black chucks with neon blue outline.

Alex ran a hand through his messy hair. "Shit I'm so late. I hope Lara's been waiting only for a few minutes. Then he heard the door of the Croft mansion click. "Bye Roth! I'll see you later!" Lara called as she closed the door. As she faced Alex, she gave him a warm smile; it was as if she was forgiving him for being late. Lara walked over to him with a hypnotic swing of her hips. "I have a feeling you woke up late." Lara said as she raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah, I threw my alarm clock into my nightstand and went back to sleep. Then my phone buzzed and I saw that we were going out today so I got ready as fast as I can." Alex said as he gave Lara her helmet. She got on and held onto him. "Let's go Alex." Lara smiled. "Yeah, yeah" Alex smirked. And they sped away.

As they finally found a parking spot, Lara and Alex got off the bike. They placed the helmets in a compartment under the motorbike's seat. "Shall we go?" Alex laughed extending his arm to Lara. "C'mon Alex" Lara smiled wrapping her arm around his. As they walked towards the entrance, he couldn't help but think what it would be like with Lara as his girlfriend. They would laugh together and hang out almost every day. If someone would hurt her, he would be there for her. This train of thoughts were broken by a hit in the face. "Ow!" Alex said as he rubbed his forehead to see the cause of pain. All he saw was a post. "That's what you get for not paying any attention" Lara chuckled. "You walked right into the pole while you were looking at me" She said with a goofy smile on her face. "I was just lost in the beauty of your eyes" Alex smirked. "Oh shut up" Lara blushed as she shoved him playfully. "C'mon. Let's enjoy the rest of the day together" Alex smiled as he wrapped his arm around Lara's waist and walked with her.

So far, Alex and Lara enjoyed each other's company. They would often laugh, smile and shove each other playfully. They sat on a bench near the department store. Alex went to get some ice cream while Lara sat there and read a book. When Alex came back, Lara was so focused on reading that he had to poke her cheek just to get her attention. "Lara, Lara, Lara, Lara" Alex chanted while poking her cheek with a childish smile on his face. She finally turned to him and sighed. "Did you get the ice cream or did you not?" Lara smiled as she placed her book on her lap. Alex merely grinned as he handed her the cold treat. "Bubble gum for you and Chocolate for me" he said as he sat down next to his long time crush.

He wanted to confess to her and be her boyfriend but he doesn't know how to do so. He came back to his senses when he saw the book Lara as reading. "Hey. What's this?" Alex asked as he got from Lara's lap. "Oh. I got it from the bookstore we went to a while ago." Lara said as Alex turned the book around and read the back. "It's about this ancient island called Yamatai. It's located around the coast of Japan, within the Dragon's Triangle." Lara continued as she held her ice cream in one hand and used her other hand to get the book from Alex.

"That sounds interesting" Alex said as he bit the cone of his cold treat. Lara just smiled at him and went back to eating her ice cream. When they finished, they ate at a nearby restaurant that was popular among the local area. After that, they walked around a bit. "Hey Lara, we should go. It's getting late." Alex said looking at his watch. "What time is it?" Lara asked. "Around seven forty-five pm." He replied. The couple made their way towards the parking lot. Alex revved up the engine and they sped away. Soon, they were coming towards the park where they first met. "Hey Alex, could pull over for a bit?" Lara asked. Alex didn't question it because he wanted to tell her hi feelings at the same place too. "Okay" was his only reply.

As Alex got off the motorbike, Lara was already by the tree he rescued her from. Lara gazed at the night sky. Her lips formed into a gorgeous smile and her eyes were almost twinkling along with the stars above. Alex couldn't help but walk over to her and wrap his arms around her waist. "The sky's pretty beautiful tonight huh?" Lara smiled. _"This is my chance to confess to her" Alex thought._ "They're not as beautiful as you Lara." He smiled. Lara turned to Alex with blushed cheeks. "Alex . . . "Lara whispered. Alex held her close, not wanting her to turn away from him as he was about to say his true feelings to her. "Lara, I liked ever since we first met. You were cute and funny. But when I had to leave for America, I didn't know what to do" Alex said as he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"When I came back, I thought you would still be the cute you but instead, I come back to see a drop dead gorgeous woman." Alex smirked, leaning his forehead against Lara's. She didn't tense at his action for she felt the same way. "I love you Lara." He whispered. And there it is. The confession he made to the girl he loved. Question is, does she love him back? Does she feel the same way? "What took you so long to confess? I thought I was supposed to be first." Lara smiled. "I love you too Alex." She said. Alex can't believe what she said. "You mean it?" Alex asked. "Would I ever lie to you Alex Weiss?" Lara said as she looked back up at him. He gazed into her brown eyes and only saw love and compassion. "Does this make you my girlfriend?" Alex asked leaning towards Lara's lips. "Apparently so" Lara said closing the distance between them. For the first time, Alex found a missing piece within him. He found Lara, one of the most beautiful girls in the entire world. His world. They shared their first kiss under a full moon surrounded by the dazzling sky.


	5. Beach

**Hey! How's it goin' guys? Hope the story is going well. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks guys! ;)**

Rays of sunshine squeezed their way through the blue curtains of a particular person's room. The room was quite clean. Heading over to the bed, it looked like someone had a pillow fight with themselves. Some pillows were scattered over the bed and the sheets look like they were grappled harshly. A young man's face was poked out of the sheets. His black hair was messy and haggard. His eyes were closed in deep sleep. The blankets would slowly go up and down because of his steady breath. Has the sunlight finally managed to stream through the curtains, it grazed softly along Alex's face. He groaned and at the sudden contact and turned the other way. He was about to fall asleep when his alarm blared as loud as it can. Alex sat up from his bed, grabbed the clock and chucked it across the room. It hit the door with a bump and a crash then all became silent.

He rubbed the back of his neck and yawned. He looked over to his nightstand and picked up his glasses. After he put them on, he just sat there and stared into space. All the thoughts of last night flashed into his mind. The date was pretty cool but those words that Lara said, he won't ever forget. "_I love you too Alex"_ were the words that highlighted that day. He smirked at the reality that Lara Croft, the one and only crush he ever had is now and officially his girlfriend. What are the odds of a guy like him becoming the boyfriend of a hot, drop dead gorgeous and stunning girl called Lara Croft.

He got up, grabbed a shirt and walked out of his room. He put on his shirt as he ran down the stairs. He went into the kitchen and found a note on the fridge. His parents were away for a while but they left him enough money to last until they were home. The place was fully stocked with food so Alex wouldn't starve. He got a jug of milk and took a swig from it then he placed it back in the fridge. He jumped on the couch and turned on the TV. He just lied there like a couch potato until the time was a quarter to twelve. Then he decided to introduce his girlfriend to the rest of his friends. He got up and called his closest friends and soon he hung up. After that he took a shower. After that he dressed himself into a white shirt with a black hoodie that had blue electric lines that go across his chest. Then he wore grey faded jeans and blue shoes. He got his leather sling bag and packed some gods-know-what into it.

He ran outside and got on his bike which was parked in front of their garage. He revved it up, put his helmet on and sped away. As he reached the Croft residence, his heart started to flutter in his chest. Lara won't be expecting him in her house. Question his, would Roth let him in? As he bounded towards the door, it clicked open and he saw Roth with a cup of coffee. When Roth saw him, he laughed and approached him like he was one of his best buddies. "Alex! Good to see you! You're here to see Lara huh?" Roth smiled as he clapped his hand on Alex's shoulder, leading him inside. "Yeah, is she awake?" Alex asked as they both entered the house. "Nah, she's still up into her room." Roth said as he led him to the living room.

The living room had three white couches, a fluffy rug and a big flat screen TV. Some bean bags were around the area too. "I heard you're Lara's boyfriend now huh?" Roth smiled. "Uh, yeah" Alex said as they sat down on a couch. Roth turned on the TV and it flashed into a documentary about the Amazon. "Alex" Roth started looking over to the young man next to him. "Don't leave Lara alone. Her parents got lost in an expedition. Before they were lost, her father trusted her to me. I'm basically like her only family. Don't break her heart, Alex. She already lost her parents and I don't think she can take any more emotional stress. Ok?" Roth said as he looked at Alex straight in the eyes with sincerity. "I would rather die than to leave her alone" Alex smiled earning a pat on the back from Roth.

They watched various shows from documentaries to random TV shows, completely unaware of a girl walking down the stairs. "I'll go make us some coffee." Roth said standing up. As he turned around, he saw the girl by the stairs. "Lara! You're awake! You want some breakfast?" Roth said walking to the kitchen. Alex turned on his seat and he blushed furiously. Lara was by the base of the stairs, approaching the living room. Her hair was a little messy yet its beauty was still there. She was also wearing a blue tank top. One of the straps slid down her shoulder yet she didn't mind. Her shorts were white with a faded green outline.

As she approached the couch, she saw Alex just staring at her, a blush completely visible to the world. "Alex? What are you doing here?" Lara asked sitting right next to him, her voice still kind of groggy because she just woke up. She rested her head on his shoulder while Alex smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close. "I dropped by to see if you wanted to go anywhere. Turns out you were asleep" Alex smiled as he kissed her forehead. "What made you think I was awake?" Lara asked looking up at him. "Lara, it's already noon." Alex chuckled. Lara merely shrugged and leaned on the couch. She must've slept with her necklace on because she was still wearing it.

All of a sudden, Roth placed his hand on Alex's shoulder. "Hey Alex, I'm going to town to get some things the house needs. Could you take care of Lara until I come back? You guys could go outside but tell Lara that the house key is on the coffee table in the kitchen." Roth said. "Sure" Alex replied. "Thank you." Roth smiled as he opened the door. "Bye Roth" Lara said as he went outside. She yawned and went into the kitchen with Alex just behind her. He left his jacket on the arm rest of a couch in the living room.

He wrapped his arms around her waist as Lara just finished making toast. "You can get some toast too Alex." Lara smirked turning her head to look up at him. "You haven't even ponytailed your hair." Alex grinned. Lara placed the toast on a plate on the counter and then took off a tie that was on her wrist and ponytailed her hair. Some stray locks were left by her cheeks. "There. Are you happy?" Lara asked raising an eyebrow at her boyfriend. "Yup" Alex grinned. Lara then got the toast and placed it on the dining table. Alex got some butter which he found in one of the cupboards. He got a bread knife too and placed the two items on the table. As they ate, Lara turned to Alex. "Hey Lara, want to go to the beach?" Alex asked. "Why?" Lara asked she took a bite of her toast. "My friends want to meet you." Alex grinned. "Ok. Let me just get my stuff." Lara smiled as she got up and ran upstairs.

Alex waited by the door. He was texting his friend, Jonah. He just told him that they were on the way to the beach. As he finished, he heard a tapping noise from the stairs. As the noise approached him, he looked up from his cell phone. "What took you so long?" Alex asked as Lara walked towards him. She wore a blue tank top with her necklace wrapped around her neck. Her bikini top strap was shown just next to her tank top strap. Her shorts her riding up her hips and she also wore sneakers. Her sling bag looked really chubby with all the stuff she packed in there. And her signature hairstyle was also worn.

Lara looked at Alex with a questionable face. "What?" Lara asked. "Lara, are you going to the beach or are you trying something to me?" Alex smirked, raising an eyebrow at her. "Shut up, Alex" Lara blushed as she walked past him and went outside. Alex was just closed the door and ran up to walk beside her. As they got on, Lara rested her chin on Alex's shoulder and looked at him once more. "What?" Alex asked as he revved up the motorbike. "I asked Sam to go too." Lara said. "She's already on the way there." Alex just smiled and gave her the helmet. "The more the merrier." He smiled as Lara strapped the helmet on and they sped away.

When they arrived, the scenario was just breath taking. The sky was the colour of turquoise and the sand was very refined, almost like sugar but it was very smooth. There was a good amount of people there but it was not crowded. Kids played by the shore and some adults were getting a tan. Some cafes were nearby and they had a lodge house design. The water had a crystal blue colour to it, making it almost look like you could see your own reflection.

"Whoa! This place is incredible!" Lara exclaimed as she practically jumped off the motorbike to admire the scenery. "Lara, your helmet is still on." Alex said as he unbuckled it from behind and placed it in the compartment seat of the bike. He got back and wrapped an arm around Lara's hips. "C'mon. Let's look for my friends." Alex smiled as the couple walked towards the beach. As they strut down the beach, girls about Lara's age would look at them and mumble to their friends. Some would look back to their boyfriends and sigh. Man, Lara was one lucky girl to have Alex as her boyfriend. They would laugh and joke about stuff but Alex was the one who says most of the jokes leaving Lara to laugh along.

Minutes passed and they managed to find Alex's friends. Apparently, Sam beat them to it. "Lara! Alex!" Sam called out as she ran towards them. "Sam? How'd did you get here so fast?" Lara asked. "I live near this place. Plus this is the only beach in the area." Sam said. "Alex! You're here." A guy said. He was a bit pudgy and he looked about 33 years old. He had tattoos on his right shoulder, leg and his left wrist. He wore a red sleeveless shirt, beige shorts that reached below his knees and black slippers. He also had a necklace wrapped around his neck. "Hey!" Alex waved as the guy came closer. "Lara, this is Jonah. Jonah, this is my girlfriend, Lara." Alex smiled gesturing them to one another. "Nice to meet you" Jonah smiled warmly as they shook hands. "Sam told me about you." He said. "How'd you know Sam?" Lara asked. "She was looking for you. I told her that we were waiting for her so we introduced her to the rest of the gang." Jonah said as they walked to a group of people. "Guys, this is Lara. Lara, I'd like you to meet Reyes and Whitman." Alex said gesturing to a woman in a sleeveless hoodie and pants and guy with weird blonde hair and glasses.

"It's Whitman. James Whitman." He said approaching Lara. "You know, maybe we could hang out sometime?" he asked, raising his eyebrows up and down. "Buzz off douchebag. Lara's my girl." Alex frowned as he held Lara close. "I was just joking Alex. I've got a girlfriend." Whitman bragged. "Yeah, a girlfriend who dumped you two months ago" Jonah said passing behind him. The group burst into laughs and only Whitman was not amused. "C'mon, guys. Let's enjoy the day." Alex said passing a beach ball to Jonah. "Well then, let's go!" Jonah grinned.

The sun was high in the sky. Lara and the gang had a blast at the beach. Sam and Lara ate ice cream, Jonah and Reyes walked and talked, Alex swam for a bit while Whitman was looking for some girls. He went back under an umbrella only to see Lara waiting for him. She changed into her swimsuit which was a light blue bikini. He also changed into swimming trunks that were red with orange outline. "Had a good swim?" Lara smirked as she got up and walked towards her boyfriend who was still blushing because of her revealing outfit. "What?" Lara asked, her smirk still playing across her lips as she crossed her arms over her chest. "What's so wrong about me looking at my girlfriend?" Alex smirked as he wrapped his arms around her. Lara merely kissed him on the lips and pulled away. "C'mon, let's swim." Lara laughed as she dragged Alex back to the water. They splashed each other and Alex would sometimes surprise Lara by hugging her from behind and then spin her around. Then they played some volleyball with the gang.

Soon the sun was beginning to set and they were packing up. Jonah and Sam went home first then Reyes, Whitman and finally the couple we all love. As Alex packed the last of their stuff into the compartment, he looked towards the sunset and saw standing there by herself. He jogged over and stood next to her, holding her hand. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Lara said, looking towards her boyfriend. He changed his clothes into a black shirt that had a tribal symbol on it. He also wore faded jeans and black sneakers. He also wore his glasses and a cap that he probably bought in one of the stores earlier.

"It's nothing compared to you Lara." Alex smiled wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Lara raised an eyebrow at him yet she flashed him a smile. Alex chuckled as Lara got his cap and wore it on her head. It actually completed her outfit. Her cerulean tank top, shorts, sneakers and finally the cap with her ponytail coming from the cap's back. It just completed her outfit. Alex got his cap back and turned it around in his hand. "C'mon. Let's go" Alex smiled as they walked back to the vehicle.

As Alex turned the corner, he saw the Croft mansion and slowed to a stop in front of its gates. As Lara got off, she removed her helmet then shook her head left and right. She smirked at Alex's blush and gave back the helmet to him to bring him back to earth. "Thanks for the ride." Lara smiled. As she was about to reach her hand out to open the gates, Alex wrapped an arm around Lara and turned her around, making her face him.

"Aww, no kiss for me?" Alex chuckled as he leaned his forehead against hers. Lara closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Fine" she said as she pressed her lips against his. It lasted for a few seconds and she pulled away making Alex pout which she found quite adorable. "Happy?" Lara asked. "Very" Alex smiled as he landed a quick peck on Lara's lips making her smile. As they both pulled away, Alex revved up his engine while Lara leaned against the gate. "Bye babe" Alex winked. Lara blew a kiss to him as he smiled and sped away.

Seems like their day at the beach drew them closer to each other more than ever.


	6. Dance

**A/N: 'Sup guys? So, I thought of this stuff when I was about go to sleep and I thought about this chapter. It kept nagging me for days till I finally wrote this.**

**Anyways, read dat story! B)**

It was a sunny Thursday morning. In the distance, a black motorcycle with neon green streaks on it was speeding down the road. The main driver wore a black-leather jacket with a red shirt within. He also wore dark grey jeans and black chucks with neon green outline. His messy black hair would brush past his face that held a childish grin. A leather-bound necklace was around Behind him with her arms wrapped around him was his girlfriend. Her ponytail whipped and flew with the wind. A necklace that held a spherical emerald was wrapped around her neck. She wore an indigo tank top and brown jeans with classic black converse. Her face held a smile that could light up the darkest rooms.

Alex was just bringing Lara to her school and never seemed to mind as long as he spent every morning with her laughing and smiling like a kid. It became a habit for the couple to do so every weekday and then they would go on dates during the weekend. As Lara's school could be seen in the distance, Alex drifted to a stop, leaving faint tire marks on the asphalt. "Here's your stop." He smiled as Lara got off and handed him back his helmet. "Thanks" Lara smiled as she shouldered her bag. "Hang on a second." "What?" "You forgot something" Alex pouted and pointed to his lips. Lara rolled her eyes in a playful way and quickly pecked him on the lips. "Happy?" Lara smiled. "Yup" Alex grinned widely. "Alex you are such a childish bastard." Lara smirked as she folded her arms over her chest. "I try" Alex shrugged. "Bye babe." Alex stole a quick kiss and winked at her, then sped away leaving Lara only to smile. As she turned around, she saw Sam and the both of them entered the school building.

_~Meanwhile~_

Alex just parked his motorbike under the shade of a cool tree. It was just a few meters away from the school's entrance. As he took off his helmet, he ran a hand through his dark locks and got off the bike. The college Alex goes to has a beautiful courtyard in front with a fountain in the middle. Pinewood benches were lined by the fountain and under trees. A parking area was nearby for the students' vehicles. The place was well joined with modern design and nature itself. The ground had nice light grey asphalt. Lights were mounted on walls, right in front of the parking slot. It turns green if vacant and red if otherwise. The same idea goes with Lara's college. Alex shouldered his leather sling bag and walked towards the doors of his school.

As he approached his classroom, a poster caught his attention. As he went closer, his eyes widened and a grin was slowly forming on his lips. It was about a dance the school was going to have. As he read it further, his grin widened and he absolutely excited even more. Your partner could be from a different school as long as it's nearby. The closest school was Lara's and that was a reason Alex was excited. He made his way to his classroom, only to be abruptly stopped by a certain brunette. "Hey there, Alex" the blonde smirked. "Hey Nicole" Alex frowned, walking past her. Nicole never made good impression on him. Why? She was a total slut. She dated at least 6 guys in one semester. He never liked her since she was such a bitch to everyone. But such a goody-two shoes to the teachers and authorities. He was always her target after her tenth breakup with a dude called James.

"Aww c'mon, don't ignore me" Nicole purred, looking up at Alex as she batted her eyes. "Looking back" Alex said. "Yeah, I'll ignore you" he snapped. Nicole was taken aback but she approached him once again. "Why won't you even talk to me?!" she snapped, rage filled her overly mascaraed eyes. "Cuz you want to be my girlfriend. And I told you I'm taken already" Alex barked back and entered his classroom, the brunette bitch following him. "But what's so special about this girl anyway? She's not as good as me." Nicole scowled, flipping her hair. "She's better than you. She's not a slut and she's smarter than you'll ever be" Alex retorted. Nicole was about to yell something back when the teacher came in.

Alex sat on his chair, running a hand through his hair. "Yo, Alex." A voice said. Alex turned around to see Whitman. "Hey." Alex replied. They would often argue about things but one some days, they were good friends. "I saw your argument with Nicole" Whitman said, taking a seat next to him. "Yeah, she's such a desperate bitch." Alex said. "Well" Whitman shrugged. "You're taken already so, I guess she aint got nothin." He grinned. Alex smiled and then turned his attention to their teacher.

"Alright class. First order of business, the dance." The teacher said. Alex immediately paid attention despite is bad mood. "The theme is 'Under a Starry sky'. Your partner could be from a different school as long as it's nearby so that they won't have hard time going here." The teacher continued but Alex lost his interest. The only thing he needs to know is if you're allowed to bring students from different schools. The school holds a dance every year. Alex was excited since this was his first dance of in his college and he would be sharing it with his girlfriend, the one and only love of his life.

~_Time Lapse~_

Lara leaned on a stop sign by their school. Her arms were folded over her chest and she looked at stared at the road. Her eyes lingered to her watch that was wrapped around her left wrist. _"It's almost six o' clock. Where is he?"_ Lara thought to herself. Yet, she couldn't complain. Alex always had a knack of him being late, even when they were kids. She chuckled to herself, remembering a certain memory of them together.

Her train of thoughts were interrupted by the sound of tires screeching on the asphalt. She turned to face the cause of the noise. Alex drifted the corner and screeched to a halt in front of Lara. He took off his helmet and gave Lara a sheepish grin. "I'm late am I?" Alex asked. "Yup. But I forgive you." Lara smiled. She noticed some scratches on his cheeks but there was a gash light gash on his right cheek. Thankfully, it only looked like a flesh wound. "What happened to you?" Lara asked, placing her palm on his cheek, turning his head to the side to look at the wound. "I climbed a tree during gym class. We were playing soccer and I didn't feel like it." Alex said as Lara held a worried/amused expression on her face. "When I was about to get down, my footing was caught off and I hit a branch, then my cheek caught some thorns as I landed in some bushes." Alex finished. "Have you learned nothing from when you rescued me in the tree?" Lara asked, raising an eyebrow at him as she folded her arms over her chest. "Uhmm . . ." Alex stuttered.

"It's ok. Let's go over to my place and get you patched up." Lara smiled as she got on the motorbike.

"Are you sure it's ok? I mean, Roth might. . ."

"Nah, he's out of town in the moment." Lara said as they sped away. When they arrived, Alex sat on the couch while Lara got the first aid kit. Alex pulled the 'dance poster' from his pocket. He smiled at it and thought that this was the perfect opportunity for him to ask her. Soon, he heard footsteps approaching. He quickly dug the poster into his pocket just in time. "How's your cheek?" Lara asked, sitting next to her boyfriend. "It kinda hurts." Alex said as Lara got some disinfectant from the first aid kit. "Ok this is going to hurt a bit." Lara said, dripping some of it on a cotton bud. Alex quietly hissed as he came in contact with the disinfectant. "It'll only take a few seconds." Lara said as she continued to treat her boyfriend.

"So, Lara" Alex started. "Hmm?" "I was wondering if you would go to a dance with me" Alex said, catching Lara off-guard. "A dance? Where?" Lara asked. "In my school. We're allowed to have people from other schools as dates" Alex grinned. "Really?" Lara asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "Yeah" Alex said. As Lara turned around to get a bandage from the kit, Alex wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "Aww c'mon. Please?" Alex pouted. "Fine." Lara smiled warmly, earning a childish smile from Alex. "I wanted to go anyways." Lara laughed. She placed a bandage on his cheek and gave it a light kiss. "What was that for?" Alex smiled, holding her close. "To make it heal faster." Lara shrugged. "I think my lips got wounded too." Alex pouted. "Can you kiss them too?" He asked, giving Lara his best puppy-dog eyes look. Lara wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned close. "Fine" she smiled and kissed Alex.

It only lasted a few seconds 'till Lara pulled away, a warm smile playing on her lips. She pecked Alex's cheek and stood up, Alex following her action. "C'mon, let's get some ice cream." Alex grinned. "Yeah!" Lara exclaimed, bringing Alex aagain for a kiss. After so, Alex rested his forehead on Lara's. "I love you Alex." Lara smiled. "I love you Lar." Alex smiled, using her nickname. He pecked her lips once more and then took her hand as they walked outside.

**A/N: And boom! Another update! I'm sorry If I didn't update in a while. I had a huge writer's block despite this idea popping into my mind.**

**Anyway guys, thanks for reading! If you liked it, leave a review and tell your friends :)**

'**Till next time my homies! Thanks for reading! B)**


	7. Dresses and Tuxedos pt1

**A/N: Hey homies! I immediately wrote this down after the last chapter. I would really want to thank everyone reading the story :) I'll try and update as often and frequent as possible.**

**Anyways, read dat story! B)  
-**

_~FRIDAY (DAY BEFORE THE DANCE) ~_

For the first time, Lara Croft was actually up early in the morning. The brunette stretched her arms and yawned, rubbing away the drowsiness in her emerald eyes. She looked over to the clock on her nightstand. It was only six o' clock and she was up already. She mused at herself because she always woke at around 7 am. Lara didn't delay her time any longer and stood up from her bed. As she walked towards the kitchen, her nose took in a whiff of freshly brewed coffee. Lara took a peek and saw Roth with the morning paper. A plate that had eggs and bacon as its contents was placed on the counter. "Good morning Lara." Roth smiled. "Good morning" Lara smiled as she returned the greeting. A beep was heard and Lara went over to the coffee machine. After she poured some of its contents into a mug, she sat down across Roth. The dining table was a medium sized table. It had four chairs, two on either side and two chairs on the remaining spaces.

"Um, Roth?" Lara started, poking her sunny-side ups. "Hmm?" Roth mumbled, flipping a page of the newspaper. It was an action that Lara's father used to do. "I might come home a little late later." Lara said the last part word by word. Roth looked away from the paper for a second. He folded it neatly and rested his forearms on the pinewood table. "Why?" Roth asked as he raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm going to the mall with Sam later. I'm gonna buy a dress." "A dress?" "Y-yeah, Alex asked me out to his school's dance." Lara finished, her eyes sheepishly looking at Roth. She was expecting him to burst but instead, Roth smiled and chuckled."Go on ahead Lara." He smiled, standing up. "Seriously?" she asked. Her eyes held surprise and excitement. "If it's about you and Alex, then I'm not going to go between the both of you." Roth grinned softly. He would never get in the way of Lara's happiness. After what happened to her parents, he just couldn't. Roth patted Lara on the shoulder and walked away from the kitchen.

Lara heaved out a sigh and leaned back on her chair. _"God, I thought he was going to burst at me"_ she thought. Lara glimpsed at the wall clock and got up from her chair. She placed her plate in the sink and went to the bathroom. She cranked the showers' knob, the head of it releasing warm water. She stepped into the shower and released a soft sigh as the water came in contact with her skin.

After her shower, Lara changed into a black tank top, jeans and sneakers. She got her leather bag as she jogged out of her room. Just as she finished tying her hair, a soft rumble of an engine came from outside. She knew who it was and practically ran out the door, waving a good-bye to Roth as she passed him by. Alex pushed up his glasses as Lara approached. "How did it go? What did Roth say?" Alex asked. "Not even a 'good morning' first?" Lara chuckled, folding her arms across her chest. "Good morning." Alex smiled as he held her close, kissing the top of her forehead as he pulled away. "That's fair enough." Lara smiled. "Roth said that I could go." "Yes!" Alex grinned. He hugged Lara once more, twirling her around in the process.

Lara laughed as Alex set her down. "C'mon, I still gotta bring you to school." Alex smirked. "College." Lara pointed out as she got on Alex's bike. "Same thing." he shrugged. Lara held close as they sped away.

The trip was quiet for Alex and Lara had been thinking about the dance. Lara was utterly happy and excited about it. Despite her looks, no one asked her out to prom when she was in her high school days. Everyone thought she was nobody. Instead, she stayed at home in her room when the cursed dance came. But now, she felt happy since her boyfriend, Alex, asked her to go with him. Meanwhile, Alex had other thoughts. He was excited, just like Lara. He actually rented a limousine for the occasion. Surely, Alex wanted to surprise 'his girl' on that day. But there was a problem. Nicole. She might see him and Lara dancing together and spoil the moment. He definitely wanted to avoid her. Knowing that slut, hell loads of guys in his college would be dying to get her as their partner. Alex snorted, a ridiculous smile playing across his lips. "Alex? You okay?" Lara asked, looking over her boyfriend's shoulder. "Nah. I'm ok." Alex smiled as his eye glanced at Lara and then back to the road.

Soon, the couple reached their destination. Alex smiled as he watched Lara shoulder her bag. "What?" Lara laughed, noticing the weirdest smile on Alex's face. "I'm just glad I'm going to the dance with you." Alex said. "Me too." Lara smiled, giving Alex a quick kiss. "Aww c'mon, I thought I was supposed to steal you kisses." Alex pouted. Lara smiled as she rolled her eyes. As Lara turned around, Alex's arm shot out and wrapped an arm around her waist. Before she could even protest, Alex pressed his lips against hers. As he pulled away, Lara leaned her head against his. "Told ya." Alex grinned. Lara blew him a kiss goodbye as he sped away.

~_TIME LAPSE~_

"We're going shopping?!" Sam exclaimed, her eyes sparkling with excitement. The duo had just finished their class and now they're going to the next one. "It's for the dance Alex asked me out on." Lara shrugged as a small smile tugged upon her lips. "Wait" Sam walked in front of Lara, her hands spread in front of Lara's face. "What?" "A dance?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow at the brunette in front of her. "Yeah. His school holds dances each year. He just got here so it's his first." Lara explained as she walked ahead with Sam jogging over to catch up. "So now you're his date?" Sam smiled. "Duh, I'm his girlfriend." Lara grinned. The duo continued to the classroom and soon class had started once again.

_~ALEX'S COLLEGE~_

"So, you're planning on buying a tux with her later?" Whitman asked as he slammed his locker shut, leaning against it as he finished. "No shit, Sherlock. I just told you during third period." Alex said as a smug face was plastered across his face. He just closed his locker and the two of them proceeded to their next class. Alex didn't really pay much attention to his classes since the only thing that was on his mind was Lara and the dance. Despite these thoughts, he had really high grades.

"Who're you gonna ask to the dance?" Alex asked, nudging Whitman's shoulder. "I've got two choices." Whitman said, holding out two fingers before placing his hand back in his pockets. "Who?" "Well, there's Hailey." Whitman said. "And?" Alex urged, drinking some water from his jug. "And then Sam." Whitman smirked. In shock, Alex spit out water from his mouth and straight to the brunette in front of him. As she turned around, Alex didn't regret it. "Alex, you bitch!" Nicole yelled. "I don't think I'm the bitch, but I'm sorry." Alex smirked as he walked past her, Whitman holding back his laughter as they walked past. "So Sam?" Alex asked, raising an eyebrow at the blonde. "Yeah. Sam Nishmura, you know, Lara's best friend?" Whitman said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Dude, really?" "Last resort my friend." Whitman said as they walked into class.

**A/N: And I'll end it there. First and foremost, I am really, really, REALLY sorry for the late update! I was superbly busy with the past weeks. I had to focus on my volleyball summer clinic cuz of a tournament that was coming up. The pc was lagging and crashing a lot and I didn't know what to do! **

**Anyway guys, thanks for reading! If you liked it, leave a review and tell your friends :)**

'**Till next time my homies! Thanks for reading! B)**

**Once again, I'm sorry for the late update :( **


	8. Clothes Shopping!

**Hey Homies! We're in the middle part of the story! This is where all the drama starts! So brace yourselves . . . ! This part continues from last chapter :) **

**Anyways, read dat story! B)  
-**

_~LAST TIME~  
"So Sam?" Alex asked, raising an eyebrow at the blonde. "Yeah. Sam Nishmura, you know, Lara's best friend?" Whitman said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Dude, really?" "Last resort my friend." Whitman said as they walked into class._

_RRRRRIIIINNNNNGGGG!_

"Alright class. That's enough for today. Have a happy weekend." Mr. Rutherford said as he picked up his items and left the class. Whilst the others were just casually packing up and getting ready to go home, Sam practically dragged Lara outside before anyone else could.  
See, Sam loves to shop. I mean, what girl doesn't?

As the duo exited the building, they were immediately greeted by two guys at the door. Alex's black locks were windswept and messy, his glasses just barely glinting with the afternoon sun. Same goes for the dog tag around his neck. He wore a white shirt within a blue checker jacket with a grey hood. His hands were dug into the pockets of his jeans and he wore grey chucks.  
"Hey Lar!" Alex grinned, hugging Lara close as he lifted her and twirled around with her in his arms. "Hey! Put me down!" Lara laughed as Alex set her back down.

"I gotta tell you something!" Alex and Lara said at the same time.

"Ok you first." Alex smiled. "Sam and I are going shopping for my dress." Lara said. "The both of us decided to walk since its some blocks away from here." She finished. Sam looked at the guys in front of them. "Your turn you guys." Sam said, folding her arms over her chest.

"Well" Alex started, clearing his throat before he could go on. "We were going to the same area as you guys." He smirked. "What a coincidence." Lara smirked. "Yeah. So wanna go there with us?" Alex said, pointing at Whitman and him using his thumb. "Fine. But we'll go our separate ways once we get there, understand?" Sam said. "Yes Mother." Whitman rolled his eyes. Sam and Whitman went ahead of Lara and Alex, arguing about something that involved which video camera was better. Lara and Alex just listened and laughed on certain things that Sam and Whitman said to each other. Despite the long walk, the strong grip on their intertwined hands never faded.

Finally they arrived at the mall. It looked like a half mall-half shopping district. Shops lined the walls, showing off distinct kinds of clothing behind delicately designed glass. It was separated from men and women areas for some reason. As they set foot, the group looked around for the nearest areas they could go to. "What now?" Whitman asked, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Let's eat first. I'm kinda hungry." Alex said, letting go of Lara's hand. She was kinda disappointed but it was quickly replaced by a faint smile as she felt the warmth of his arms around her waist. "There's Starbucks over there." Whitman said, pointing behind him. "Well, let's go!" Sam said, walking ahead.

AS they entered, they were greeted by the intoxicating yet fresh aroma of freshly brewed coffee. The walls were painted light mocha. It suited the warm atmosphere of the area. Couches were placed in certain areas but most of them were facing each other with an oak coffee table placed in between. High chairs were placed around with tables that matched their height. Even bean bags that had designs that involved coffee were placed around on carpeted areas. Guitars and ukuleles were placed so that customers could use it too.

"Aah, I love the coffee here" Whitman said as they made their way towards the cashier. As they said what drinks they would like and paid, they settled on some of the bean bags. When they got their drinks they settled for a little while. Soon, they made their way towards a fountain which may indicate as the canter of the mall.

"Ok. Whitman and I are going to buy our tuxedos. Sam, help pick out a dress for my girl here." Alex said, holding Lara close. The group then went their separate ways in the mall.

_~GUYS~_

"So, where do we start?" Alex started, his eyes scanning the area. "Over here." Whitman waved his hand towards a shop about a couple feet away.  
As they entered, Alex merely whistled. The store had a modern and classy style to it. Suits and pants hung on lit walls; the smell of Italian leather shoes was close by. Some couches were laid about but not many people are around.  
"How may I help you sirs?" the attendant asked. Before Alex could even speak, Whitman slung an arm around him and beat him to it. "Yeah, we're lookin' for some tuxedos for prom." He said, rubbing his fingernails on his shirt. "I see. Right this way." And they were led to racks of suits.  
They tried on tons of styles but none of them seemed to be appealing. They took turns, one of them wearing a tux and the other was to decide. Whitman was done and now it was Alex's turn. It probably took them half an hour to find the best one. Soon, Alex came out of the dressing room. Alex looked at his outfit and turned to Whitman. "This's the one bro." Alex said.

~_GALS~_

Sam dragged Lara into every store her eyes could see. They went to various stores. Soon they came up to a boutique selling dresses that they liked. Sam dragged Lara into the boutique, shoved some dresses to her and pushed her into the dressing room. Finally, they finished and headed back to the boys.

Once they reached the middle of the mall, they already saw the guys holding their bags with their tuxedos probably within. As the guys turned around, Alex gave an amused smile as he saw his girlfriend being dragged by her bestfriend. "Well, seems like you guys had a good run." Whitman said, pointing to Sam's grinning face. Alex approached Lara, who was rubbing her wrist.

"Let me see". Alex said, gently holding Lara's wrist. Due to all the dragging, Lara's wrist turned red around the wrist. "Sam got a little too excited." Lara said sheepishly.  
Alex merely smirked and kissed her wrist, somehow like a prince would to his princess. "That should get better soon 'cause we can't dance together if you have a sore wrist." He smiled, pulling Lara in for a hug, kissing the top of her head.

As he pulled away, he intertwined his fingers with hers and went to catch up with the others.

**A/N: Yo guys! I'm really, really sorry for the late update! School has been really busy and I can barely touch the computer. But since my classes got suspend 'cause of a signal no.2 storm, I decided to spend some of my time continuing the story.**

**Anyway guys, thanks for reading! If you liked it, leave a review and tell your friends :)**

'**Till next time my homies! Thanks for reading! B)**


End file.
